


I Owe You One

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Non Sequitur, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry tells Tom what happened in the alternate timeline of "Non Sequitur."





	I Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 16. The prompt is "soulmates."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

_I owe you one._

Of course Tom had shown up at Harry's door as soon as his shift was over, demanding to know what he'd meant by that. Harry had some qualms about telling him, but ended up spilling it all, pacing back and forth in his quarters as he told the story, as Tom sat, bemused, on his couch. 

He even recounted the part he was most reluctant to tell: that he'd called Tom a "loser and a drunk" in that universe, and they'd actually come to blows. Tom hadn't seemed surprised. He did seem surprised that he...the other Tom...had ending up coming to Harry's rescue. Surprised and pleased. 

Tom got very still and contemplative when Harry got to the part where the other Tom sacrificed his life to get Harry back to _Voyager_. Harry wasn't sure what he thought about it. He was grateful - he did owe Tom - but also horrified that Tom had died for him, even if it was in a timeline that was gone now. 

Finally, after he'd finished the whole story, he settled on the couch next to Tom. 

Tom threw an arm around him. "Harry, do you know what this means?"

Harry didn't. 

Tom answered his unspoken question. "I think this means we're soulmates."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't this. He looked at Tom suspiciously. After all that, was he trying to hit on Harry? Tom had invited Harry back to his hotel room when they'd first met, and had tried again from time to time. Harry had always refused...because of Libby. Libby, whom he'd left behind on Earth to return to _Voyager_...and Tom.

Tom continued. "The ancient Greeks believed that humans were cut in half by the gods, and are doomed to feel unhappy and incomplete until they find their other halves...their soulmates."

"Lots of people are happy alone."

Tom ignored that. "I wasn't surprised to hear that when you found me I was a loser and a drunk. I _was_ a loser and a drunk...until I met you."

"Tom, you're not a loser, and that's because of you, not because of me. It's because of the choices _you've_ made. And the chance the captain gave you." 

"The captain gave me a chance in the other timeline," Tom pointed out. "It did no good, because I didn't meet you. When I did meet you, I became the Tom you know and love."

"You'd have turned it around eventually, even if we never met," Harry said. He was certain of this. Tom was a good man at heart. 

"We're tied together, Harry," Tom insisted. He pulled Harry close, leaning toward him. "If it weren't for you, I'd never be on _Voyager_. If it weren't for me, you'd never have gotten back to _Voyager_. We're soulmates. Meant to be."

Tom actually seemed...sincere. It was an interesting way to look at it. Was Tom his soulmate? Harry wasn't sure he believed in soulmates, but it was clear Libby was not his soulmate, or he wouldn't have left her after finally being reunited with her. He understood now that it was time to move on. But he wasn't quite ready to do it yet. 

"If we are soulmates," Harry said, "you realize that doesn't mean we have to be lovers, right? Soulmates could be good friends, or brothers, something like that."

Tom pouted. "I like my version better."

Harry grinned. He might not be ready to take the next step yet, but he was thinking about it. He'd finally gotten back to Earth...and it wasn't Libby he turned to first. He didn't even call his parents. It was Tom he'd turned to. And Tom who'd saved him. Soulmates? He wouldn't go that far. But he had to admit...Tom was more than just a friend. 


End file.
